


История одной не слишком удачной лекции по технике безопасности на "Судьбе"

by R2R



Series: SGU drabbles [28]
Category: Stargate Universe
Genre: Action/Adventure, Gen, Humor, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-05
Updated: 2014-09-05
Packaged: 2018-02-16 06:42:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2259792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R2R/pseuds/R2R
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Янг просит Раша и Броуди прочитать лекцию прибывшим на корабль новианцам о том, как нужно себя вести на корабле, что нельзя трогать, где нельзя ходить и т.д.</p>
            </blockquote>





	История одной не слишком удачной лекции по технике безопасности на "Судьбе"

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Stargate One String Fest.

***

\- Ничего не знаю, - сказал Янг. - Раш, ты же вечно недоволен, что люди нажимают на кнопки и бродят где попало. Вот и прочитаешь новианцам лекцию, куда нельзя ходить и что нельзя нажимать.

***  
\- Отличная будет лекция, - сказал Илай. - Главное, короткая. "Ничего не трогать, никуда не ходить, сидеть в своей каюте и молчать".  
\- "И как можно меньше есть", - хихикнула Парк.  
\- "И как можно меньше дышать", - поддержал её Волкер. - Кто хочет пари, как скоро они прибегут жаловаться? Броуди! А где Броуди?  
На вызов по рации Броуди не отвечал.  
\- Так, народ, это не смешно. Куда он мог деться?

***  
\- Что-о?  
\- Мы думаем, Броуди похитили новианцы. У нас есть кадры, где он разговаривает с Яо-Цу, и они уходят куда-то вместе. После этого его никто не видел.  
\- Срочно отправляем поисковую команду.

***  
\- Мы - ик! - не зыблудились. Мы - ик! - дыгустируем.  
\- С вами всё ясно. Броуди, прекратите спаивать потомков.   
\- Только сршннолетние!  
\- А где тогда Раш и остальные?  
\- Мы - ик! - п'делили группы. И они - ик! - ушли. Туда. Или не туда?

***  
\- Надеюсь, они с ним ничего не сделают.  
\- Они с ним? Надеюсь, Раш с ними ничего не сделает.  
\- Дэйл, ты в него так веришь или настолько его боишься?  
\- А я согласен с Волкером. Вспомните, как Раш постоянно угрожает людям превратить их жизнь в ад при помощи систем корабля. С него станется заманить детишек в шлюз и "показать рабочий цикл сброса давления", - Илай изобразил пальцами кавычки в воздухе.  
\- Илай...  
\- Скажете, это не в его духе? Прагматизм, экономия ресурсов. А потом скажет, что это был несчастный случай, дескать, они сами что-нибудь не то нажали. И ничего не докажешь!  
\- Стоп, замолчите все. У меня что-то есть на записи.  
\- Где это они?  
\- И чем это они заняты?

***  
\- Мы больше не будем, - осторожно сказал Джейсон.  
\- Это уж точно, - самым ядовитым тоном согласилась ТиДжей. - Карманы все вывернули? И будете сидеть здесь, пока Грир не обыщет ваши каюты.  
\- У нас больше нету...  
\- Ну да, конечно. Что это вообще такое? - она осторожно поскребла скальпелем над чашкой наконечник оперённой стрелки.  
\- Это сок одного дерева. Мы так охотимся. На диких зверей.  
\- И долго он проспит?  
Джейсон развёл руками:  
\- Древесному тхигру хватает на четыре чха'са. Про демона не знаю.   
\- Он не спит, - вмешалась Элли. - Он парализован, но всё слышит.  
\- А я уж думала, этот день не мог стать ещё чудеснее...  
\- Мы не хотели причинять ему вред. Предсказание исполнилось. Футурианцы были правы, демон Раш прилетел на "Судьбе" и всех нас спас, - в голосе Джейсона звучало благоговение.  
\- Ты проклятый еретик! - перебил его другой новианский парнишка.  
\- Шед, заткнись! Из-за тебя всё!   
\- Из-за меня? Демон выдал себя! Он сказал, что мы можем увидеть Землю.  
\- Это можно устроить, - пожала плечами ТиДжей. - Если полковник согласится.  
Подростки дружно подались к стене и воззрились на неё испуганными глазами.  
\- Ну что ещё? Опять какое-то табу?

***  
\- ...у них "увидеть Землю" означает "умереть".  
\- Логично.  
\- Так что они напугались до потери всякого соображения, и Шед, это тот, с веснушками, выстрелил в Раша из этой штуки. Духовая трубка, прятал в рукаве. А когда Раш отключился, детишки не знали, что делать, и пошли не в ту сторону.  
\- Мягко говоря, не в ту сторону. Как их занесло на три уровня ниже главного коридора?  
\- Элли что-то говорила про лифт и символы на кнопках. Но в конце концов одно из "кино" Илая их нашло.  
\- Хорошие ребята. Запросто ведь могли бросить Раша там валяться. А они его тащили по всем этим переходам.  
\- Да. Ну, конечно, пока он был обездвижен, они его не так боялись.  
\- И всё равно. Если бы я столкнулся с демоном, вырывающим души из тел...  
\- Скорее у тебя были шансы самому попасть в демоны. Не вздумай, кстати, предлагать им экскурсию на Землю.  
\- Хватит с нас экскурсий. Разве что для старших, кто не верит во всю эту религиозную чушь...  
\- Не раньше, чем они придут в себя после "дегустации". И сначала, Эверетт, просто на всякий случай, конфискуй у них парализующие дротики.


End file.
